Because I Love You
by MalaLee
Summary: Terkadang cinta itu butuh penyesalan , Agar kita mengetahui seberapa besar kita mencintainya. Kita berlari dan berjalan di jalan yang sama. Namun mengapa hati kita berlainan arah? Mengapa hanya aku yang menginginkan dan terus menginginkanmu? KYUMIN Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Because I Love You**

**Cast** : - Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Angst, Hurt, Romance

**Disclaimer** : Cho kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin Dan Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun.

**Warning** : Author Newbie, Typos, Cerita Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

**Summary** : _Terkadang cinta itu butuh penyesalan , Agar kita mengetahui seberapa besar kita mencintainya._

_MalaLee_

_._

_._

_._

_Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Because I Love You**_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Mencintaimu dengan setulus hati..._

_Layaknya bayanganmu yang terus mengikutimu setiap hari..._

_Aku tertawa meskipun sebenarnya aku menangis..._

_Berapa lama lagi ?...Berapa lama lagi..._

_Aku hanya di dekatmu seperti ini..._

_Cinta ini begitu berarti... juga begitu menyedihkan..._

_Bisakah aku bertahan untuk terus mencintaimu ?_

**03.00 PM**

**At Kyumin Room**

Seorang namja manis –Lee Sungmin— tengah melakukan aktifitas favoritnya yang sudah sejak lama ia lakukan yaitu mengamati dan mengagumi paras tampan namja yang sangat dicintainya, roomatenya –Cho Kyuhyun—. Maknae Super Junior yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun.

Yah Cho Kyuhyun lah namja yang di cintainya selama lebih dari empat tahun ini. Dia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa rasa ini tumbuh kepada seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Kalian bisa menyebutnya gay atau apapun itu. Dia sudah berusaha dengan berbagai cara, bahkan hingga membuatnya frustasi karena tak lagi menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Namun entah bagaimana , perasaannya kian bertambah dari hari ke hari. Semakin dalam mencintai namja itu.

Sungmin sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya pada kyuhyun. Namun ia tak pernah berani. Dia takut, Sangat takut. Jika kyuhyun menjauhinya, mengacuhkannya, ataupun menganggapnya tak ada lagi. Sungmin tau, sangat tau jika kyuhyun itu normal. Terlebih hubungan sesama jenis masih sangatlah tabu di korea dan jangan lupakan dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai salah satu member super junior, boyband papan atas di korea, bahkan di dunia. Seluruh dunia pasti akan menghujatnya karena mencintai seorang namja.

Kyuhyun selalu bercerita kepadanya. Dia selalu menjadi tempat curahan hati maknae super junior itu, hingga tak ada satupun rahasia yang tidak di ketahuinya. Termasuk tentang percintaannya. Sungmin harus selalu menahan sakit di hatinya saat mendengar curahan hati namja yang dicintainya tengah mencintai orang lain.

Masih terngiang di ingatannya beberapa jam yang lalu ketika kyuhyun mendatanginya dan memaksanya untuk mendengarkan cerita yang kembali membuat dadanya sesak hingga terasa sulit untuk bernafas. Lagi.

_**000 ~ Flashback ~000**_

_Terlihat dua orang namja tengah memandangi bintang dari balkon kamar mereka. Mereka masih betah memandangi langit malam yang sangat indah dengan bertabur beribu bintang di sana hingga akhirnya salah seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari namja di sampingnya mulai berbicara._

" _Hyung, kau tau. Sepertinya aku sedang merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang hanya dengan melihatnya. Aku selalu terbayang-bayang wajahnya. Dia begitu cantik hingga membuatku begitu terpesona padanya " ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah yeojya yang dicintainya saat ini._

_Sementara, namja yang berada disampingnya –Sungmin—terlihat sangat sedih. Namun dalam sekejap sungmin mengubah raut wajahnya, Menjadi ceria yang tentunya dipaksakan._

" _Heum , Jinjja ? Siapakah yeojya yang beruntung itu kyu ? Ish~ kau membuatku penasaran. " ucap sungmin dengan wajah penasarannya dan senyum yang samar telihat di paksakan._

" _Yeojya itu adalah Seohyun. Aku benar-benar menyukainya hyung. Pilihanku sangat tepat kan hyung ? " ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia kepada sungmin. Tanpa menyadari sedikit perubahan raut wajah hyungnya itu._

" _Ya, kyu. Dia sangat baik dan cantik. Dia pilihan yang tepat untukmu. Sangat tepat " ucap sungmin dengan senyum manisnya yang tentunya di paksakan._

_**000 ~ Flashback off ~ 000**_

**Sungmin POV**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit saat mengingatnya lagi. Airmata ini mengapa tak bisa berhenti mengalir ?

Kyuhyun

Kapankah kau sadar ?

Tak cukupkah semua kepedulian dan perhatian lebih yang selama ini ku berikan ? Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan akan rasa sakit ini ?

Biarkanlah, untuk kali ini aku menangis. Mungkin dengan ini aku dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Sambil menahan isak tangis, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke kasur yang berada tepat di sebrang kasur kyuhyun dan menangis sepanjang malam hingga aku tertidur.

**Sungmin POV End**

_Seperti panah yang menyimpang dari sasaran..._

_Hatiku tak bisa menyentuhmu..._

_Meskipun kau melihatmu,,, meskipun aku menlihatmu setiap hari..._

_Kau hanya melihat ke tempat yang lain..._

_Meskipun aku mencoba membencimu..._

_Meskipun aku menghapus perasaanku..._

_Aku tidak bisa...aku terus memikirkanmu..._

_Aku ingin setiap hari berada di sisimu..._

_Aku ingin mencintaimu..._

_Tetapi mengapa hati kita berlainan ...?_

_Mengapa hanya aku yang menginginkan dan terus menginginkan seperti itu_

_Aku membius diriku dengan harapan yang menyakitkan..._

_Dan aku hampir tidak bisa melalui hari ini_

_Begitu menyedihkannya diriku yang hanya memandangmu..._

_Setiap kali aku mencoba menyuarakan isi hatiku..._

_Aku terus memikirkanmu..._

_Mengapa hati kita berlainan ...?_

_Mengapa hanya aku yang menginginkanmu seperti ini ...?_

_Ini begitu menyedihkan... dan juga begitu menyakitkan..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_Annyeong ~~~ RnR Please ^_^_

_Kritik dan saran di terima._


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I Love You**

**Cast** : - Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Angst, Hurt, Romance

**Disclaimer** : Cho kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin Dan Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Saya hanya pinjam nama.

**Warning** : Author Newbie, Typos, Cerita Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

**Summary** : _Terkadang cinta itu butuh penyesalan , Agar kita mengetahui seberapa besar kita mencintainya._

_MalaLee_

_._

_._

_._

_Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Because I Love You**_

_I wish it was you, The person who will laugh with me_

_I wish it was you, The person who will walk with me_

_I wish it was you, The person who will passionately hug me_

_I'm afraid it will all disappear if tell you_

_So, I've hidden these word without anyone knowing_

**05.30 kst**

**At dorm Super Junior**

Terlihat kesibukan para penghuni dorm itu. Ada yang berteriak meminta di ambilkan sesuatu, Ada yang terlihat sibuk dengan kopernya masing-masing, bahkan ada yang saling main kejar-kejaran karena salah satu member super junior yang terkenal paling jahil –Kyuhyun- sedang menjahili salah satu _hyung_nya –Yesung .Entah sejak kapan salah satu kura-kura kesayangan Yesung berubah menjadi badut yang sangat lucu. Dan itu membuat pemiliknya , Yesung marah. Sehingga terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Namun ternyata _namja_ manis kita sejak tadi belum terlihat keluar kamar. Dia sibuk mengompres matanya yang sedikit bengkak akibat tangisannya semalam. Yah ternyata tangisannya semalam tidak hanya menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya , namun juga menimbulkan bengkak di matanya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya kerepotan.

" Isshh benar-benar merepotkan, Kenapa aku harus menangis ! Jadi seperti ini kan akhirnya. " Gerutu sungmin sambil mengompres matanya dengan air hangat. Beruntungnya Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Jika tau, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

" Semuanya segera masuk bus , sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat menuju bandara ! " Terdengar suara leader super junior –Leeteuk— dari luar kamar, memerintahkan seluruh member agar segera menuju bus yang akan mengantar mereka menuju bandara Internasional Seoul.

Sungmin pun segera membereskan semuanya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil berharap bahwa _Hyung_ dan _dongsaeng-dongsaengnya _tidak meyadari tentang keadaan matanya yang terlihat bengkak itu.

Sesampainya di luar dorm, ternyata hanya ada Leeteuk yang sepertinya tengah menunggunya. Setelah melihat sungmin , dengan segera Leeteuk pun menghampirinya karena melihat keganjilan pada diri Sungmin terutama pada matanya.

" Sungmin_-ah_, _gwanchana_ ? matamu terlihat bengkak." Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada khawatir.

" _Nan gwnchana_ Leeteuk _hyung , _tadi malam aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, dan baru tertidur sekitar pukul 04.00 kst tadi." Ucap Sungmin berbohong. Sebenarnya ia paling tidak suka berbohong, terlebih pada Leeteuk yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _eomma_nya sendiri. Namun ia tak ingin Leeteuk khawatir tentang keadaanya.

" _Jinjja _? Humm _Geurae _, Jika ada apa-apa ceritakan pada _hyung ne_ ? Sebaiknya di pesawat nanti kau tidur saja sungmin_-ah. Kajja _kita ke Bus. " Ucap Leeteuk perhatian sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin membuat aura _angelic_nya keluar.

" _Ne arraseo hyung_. _Kajja_ kita ke Bus. " Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan bergegas memasuki Bus , mengikuti Leeteuk yang berjalan di depannya. Diam-diam Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega mengetahui _hyung_nya itu tidak curiga lagi kepadanya.

Sesampainya di dalam Bus, Beruntungnya Sungmin karena para penghuninya banyak yang tertidur. Termasuk pasangan ikan dan monyet, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka terlihat mesra dengan Eunhyuk yamg tertidur di bahu Donghae. Lalu Sungmin pun duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang belum berpenghuni. Yaitu di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya juga sedang tertidur. Kemudian Sungmin pun ikut menuju ke alam mimpi dan tanpa sadar, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. kemudian entah apa yang di impikan oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka sama-sama tertidur dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir mereka.

Setibanya di bandara, Seluruh member Super Junior pun langsung check-in dan menuju pesawat mereka bersama para artis SMEnt lainnya. Pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Paris. Kota tempat di selenggarakannya konser para artis SMEnt.

**11.00 Paris**

Setelah beberapa jam melakukan perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Paris. Kota yang menawarkan berbagai keindahannya, Kota dengan menara Eiffle yang sangat terkenal indah, pusat mode dunia, serta kota yang tak pernah mati.

Mereka pun langsung menuju Hotel yang telah di pesan bersama rombongan artis SMEnt lainnya seperti SNSD, TVXQ dan lain-lain.

**``````Skip Time``````**

Saat ini konser SM Town yang di selenggarakan di Paris tengah berlangsung sangat meriah. Terlihat Super Junior tengah berada di backstage dan beberapa saat lagi mereka akan menaiki panggung. Mereka pun bersiap menampilkan lagu Sexy Free And Single. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya merekah di bibir mereka sehingga membuat mereka semakin terlihat penggemar yang menamai diri mereka ELF mengelu-elukan nama mereka pun semakin membuat suasana meriah.

Kini tiba saatnya acara penutupan konser tersebut. Dimana seluruh artis SMEnt yang hadir bernyanyi bersama dan tak jarang pula mereka memberikan fanservis untuk menyenangkan para fansnya.

Terlihat pula kini Kyuhyun sedang menghampiri Sungmin sambil membawa sebotol air mineral.

" _Hyung_, Apa kau lelah ? " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatirnya sambil memberikan sebotol minuman kepada Sungmin.

" Hum _Gwanchana_ kyu, Aku tak apa-apa. Semangat dari para fans membuat rasa lelahku menghilang dengan sendirinya. Dan _Gomawo_ untuk minumannya. " Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum bahagia. Yah dia bahagia karena namja yang sangat di cintainya bersikap perhatian padanya.

" _Arraseo hyung_, kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ya _hyung_ " Ucap kyuhyun sambil pergi ke backstage paling depan. Dan Sungmin pun kemudian ikut membaur lagi bersama rekan-rekan SMEntertainment menyanyikan lagu Hope sebagai lagu berakhirnya SMTown di Paris sambil tersenyum bahagia. Salah satu alasan kenapa dia bahagia ya tentu saja namja itu. Kyuhyun.

Namun baru beberapa saat Sungmin tersenyum, senyuman itu pun menghilang dan ia terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan.

Di depan sana, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri , Sungmin melihat kyuhyun sedang bergandengan tangan sambil bernyanyi bersama _yeojya_ itu. Seohyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyuman yang tak henti-hentinya merekah dari bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan sambil terus menggenggam tangan seohyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli dengan reaksi para fansnya.

Sungmin terus terpaku pada kyuhyun dan memandanginya dengan tatapan nanar , seolah-olah dia tersedot dalam pemandangan itu. Bahkan ia berhenti bernyanyi dan tak mempedulikan teriakan salah satu member Super Junior , Yesung. Hingga akhirnya Yesung pun menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Gwanchana _Sungmin-_ah_ ? Apakah kau melamun ? " Tanya Yesung dengan nada khawatir pada Sungmin.

" _Nan Gwanchana Yesung hyung_, Aku tidak melamun hanya sedikit lelah saja kurasa " Jawab sungmin berusaha meyakinkan pada _hyung_nya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau ingin bercerita datanglah padaku. Aku akan membantumu sebisa ku " Ucap Yesung merasa bahwa Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

" _Ne arraseo hyung_ " Ucap Sungmin dengan senyumannya terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Yesung pun membalas senyuman sungmin dan kemudian melanjutkan bernyanyi bersama yang lainnya.

_You wear the shoes I gave you and walk along the streets with her_

_As if it were nothing, you kiss her_

_You spray teh cologne I gave you and embrace her_

_You'll probably repeat those promises you made to me with her_

Setelah konser , semua artis SMEntertainment kembali ke hotel untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Terlihat wajah-wajah bahagia mereka karna waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga . Mereka di beri waktu libur 1 hari di Paris sebelum mereka terbang ke taiwan untuk melanjutkan World Tour SM Town. Mereka sepertinya mempunyai rencana masing-masing untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di kota Paris ini.

Begitu pula dengan _namja_ manis ini. Dia melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi dan berniat mengajak Kyuhyun liburan bersamanya. Didalam kepalanya tersusun rencana –rencana untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sangat ingin dia kunjungi di Paris. Bersama Kyuhyun tentunya.

Sungmin pun sampai di depan pintu salah satu pintu kamar hotel dengan nomor 137, nomor favoritnya. Lalu Sungmin pun membuka pintu dan menyadari Kyuhyun sedang memainkan benda hitam favorite Kyuhyun. PSP keluaran terbaru pemberiannya.

Lalu Sungmin pun duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk mengatakan rencananya. Namun saat ia ingin membuka suara, Kyuhyun mendahuluinya berbicara.

" _Hyung_, Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku ingin bercerita padamu. Boleh kan ?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada berharap. Membuat Sungmin tak kuasa menolaknya.

" _Ne_, ceritalah. Akan aku dengarkan dengan baik. Setelah itu giliran aku yang akan bercerita , _Arraseo_ ?" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

" _Ne arraseo hyung. Hyung _kau tau ? tadi itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa berdekatan dengan Seohyun. Bahkan aku bisa menggenggam tangannya hyung. Tangannya terasa sangat pas di tanganku " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan saat-saat ia bersama Seohyun.

"..."

" Oh ya _Hyung_ tadi aku mengajaknya untuk berlibur bersamaku besok. Dan dia menerima ajakanku _Hyung_. Huwaaa~ Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok _hyung_ " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Dan kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tak ada respon dari Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun pun menoleh kepada sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya. Ternyata ia melihat Sungmin sedang melamun.

" _Hyung_ "

"..."

_1 kali_

"_Hyung_"

"..."

_2 kali_

"Sungmin _Hyung_ ! "

_3 kal-_

" Ah iya, Ada apa Kyuhyun-_ah_ ? " tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya.

" Issh kau ini _hyung_, Apa kau tak mendengarkan ceritaku eoh? " ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan curiga.

" _Hyung_ dengar kok, Wahh selamat ya Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tenang saja aku akan membantumu " Ucap sungmin dengan senyumannya yang samar akan kesedihan.

" _Jinjja Hyung_ ? Kau harus membantuku besok " Ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringahnya.

" _Ne_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. Nah sekarang _hyung_ ingin tidur, _hyung_ lelah. _Jalja_ " Ucap Sungmin sambil menaiki ranjangnya yang ada di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

" _Ne Jalja hyung-ah_ "

**Sungmin POV**

Lagi. Sakit itu datang lagi.

Nafasku terasa sesak saat melihatmu bersamanya.

Setelah kau memberikanku kebahagiaan, detik itu juga kau memasukkanku ke dalam jurang kesedihan.

Apakah aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu ?

Hancur sudah rencana liburan yang ku buat bersamamu.

Aku lupa bahwa kau pasti akan memilihnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Ini sangat menyedihkan.

Aku yang selalu berharap padamu. Dan kau yang selalu berharap kepadanya.

Aku yang selalu melihatmu. Dan kau yang selalu melihatnya

Sampai kapankah akan terus seperti ini ? Menanggung sakit saat kau bersamanya.

Apakah aku masih bisa bertahan, setidaknya sedikit lagi ?

Setidaknya sedikit lagi.

**Sungmin POV End**

_Meskipun aku menghapus perasaanku..._

_Aku tidak bisa...aku terus memikirkanmu..._

_Aku ingin setiap hari berada di sisimu..._

_Aku ingin mencintaimu..._

_Tetapi mengapa hati kita berlainan ...?_

_Mengapa hanya aku yang menginginkan dan terus menginginkan seperti itu_

_Aku membius diriku dengan harapan yang menyakitkan..._

_Dan aku hampir tidak bisa melalui hari ini_

_Begitu menyedihkannya diriku yang hanya memandangmu..._

_Setiap kali aku mencoba menyuarakan isi hatiku..._

_Aku terus memikirkanmu..._

_Mengapa hati kita berlainan ...?_

_Mengapa hanya aku yang menginginkanmu seperti ini ...?_

_Ini begitu menyedihkan... dan juga begitu menyakitkan..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_Annyeong ~~~ RnR Please ^_^_

_Kritik dan saran di terima._


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I Love You**** Chapter 3**

**Cast** : - Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Angst, Hurt, Romance

**Disclaimer** : Cho kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin Dan Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Saya hanya pinjam nama.

**Warning** : Author Newbie, Typos, Cerita Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

**Summary** : _Terkadang cinta itu butuh penyesalan , Agar kita mengetahui seberapa besar kita mencintainya._

_MalaLee_

_._

_._

_._

_Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Because I Love You**_

_Seseorang yang mengajarkanku bahwa jantung ini bedebar_

_Satu-satunya orang yang terbangun setiap kali aku bernafas_

_Aku mencoba untuk membiarkanmu pergi _

_Aku mencoba untuk mengosongkan semua dengan menyuruhmu pergi_

_Tapi kaulah orang yang ku rindui terus menerus_

_Seseorang yang melukaiku seperti luka memar_

_Seseorang yang tetap bisa kulihat dengan hati ini_

_Meski mataku tertutup_

_Aku mencoba menahannya , mencoba untuk melupakanmu_

_Tapi, kaulah orang yang mengisi seluruh hatiku_

_Kaulah alasanku untuk hidup_

_Kaulah alasanku untuk terus bernafas_

_Satu-satunya orang yang namanya akan terdengar saat hati ini bersuara_

_Seseorang yang terukir di hatiku , hanya dirimu_

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat di nantikan oleh kyuhyun.Hari yang membahagiakan buatnya. Hal yang di impikannya saat ini akhirnya terwujud. Yaitu, berkencan dengan yeojya yang dia sukai saat ini. Seohyun.

Sejak pagi-pagi sekali, ia terlihat sangat antusias dan sangat sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya dari pakaian yang di pakainya,rencana jalan-jalannya , dan lain-lain. Kyuhyun bahkan telah membangunkan Sungmin dan merengek pada _Hyung_nya itu agar mau membantunya mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia sangat berharap kencannya akan berjalan lancar.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin pun ikut-ikutan sibuk mengurusi magnae evil super junior ini. Sedari tadi kyuhyun terus menanyain berbagai macam hal , meminta pendapatnya tentang ini dan itu, termasuk bercerita pada Sungmin tentang rencananya hari ini. Sungmin pun selalu menanggapi dongsaeng tercintanya ini sambil tersenyum.

Yang tentunya senyuman yang samar akan kesedihan. Sungmin sangat sedih melihat betapa antusiasnya kyuhyun hanya untuk berkencan dengan orang lain.

_Jika seandainya itu aku, apakah kau akan seperti itu juga?_

=============================== Love Kyumin ====================================

At 12.00 kst

Jam menunjukkann tepat tengah malam, dimana semua orang telah memasuki dunia mimpi.

Namun namja aegyo ini sedari tadi sibuk berguling kesana kemari di kasurnya.

Ia tengah menunggu kyuhyun yang tadi memintanya untuk tidak tidur sebelum dia pulang.

Merasa bosan. Sungmin pun mengambil Laptopnya dan membuka situs Youtube. Kemudian dia pun menonton video yang di buat oleh para fansnya. Kyumin shipper atau Joyers.

Dia terkadang tersenyum sendiri melihat kedekatannya bersama kyuhyun dalam video itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Cklek

"Hyung"

Suara pintu kamar terbuka. Sungmin segera menutup laptopnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihatlah seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan mata yang berbinar-binar berjalan menghampirinya setelah menutup pintu kamar. Lalu Kyuhyun pun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan merebahkan diri di kasur milik Sungmin yang berada si sebelah kasurnya.

" Sungmin _h__yung_ , Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Kau tau, tadi aku & Seohyun mengunjungi Champ Elysee. Di sana, terdapat banyak sekali yang menjual barang-barang dan parfum-parfum mewah. Selain itu suasana di sana sangat nyaman. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum hingga membuatku terpesona padanya. Dan kau tau hyung, Dia mencium pipiku dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ahhh, Seandainya saja dia mencium bibirku "

Ucap kyuhyun semangat, menceritakan kencannya hari ini sambil membayangkan wajah seohyun. Namun setelah beberapa menit, ia kemudian menyadari bahwa tak ada respon dari _hyung_nya. Dan saat ia menoleh , Ternyata sungmin tengah melamun.

" Hyung, Sungmin hyung " Panggil kyuhyun sambil mengguncangkan bahu sungmin.

" Eh.. Ada apa kyu? " Tanya sungmin kepada kyuhyun setelah sadar dari lamunaunnya.

" Hyung, Kenapa kau melamun? Ku tak mendengarkan ceritaku? " Tanya kyuhyun dengan raut wajah cemberutnya. Kyuhyun kesal, kenapa Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya ini tak memperhatikannya dan malah melamunkan entah apa itu,

" Aku tidak melamun kyu , _hyung_mendengar semua ceritamu. Wahh selamat ya kyu hubungan kalian mengalami kemajuan , _hyung_ ikut senang mendengarnya " Jawab sungmin memaksakan dirinya untuk memasang raut wajah dan nada cerianya . Yang tentunya di percayai oleh Kyuhyun.

Suasana hening mendadak. Kyuhyun terlihat masih senyum-senyum memandangi langit-langit kamar dan sungmin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" Emm... Kyu bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? Kita sudah lama tidak jalan bersama.

Bagaimana kalau kita ke menara Eiffel saja? " Tanya sungmin sambil berharap kyuhyun menerima ajakannya.

" _Mianhae_ sungmin _hyung_, Besok aku akan pergi kencan bersama Seohyun lagi. _Jeongmal mianhae hyung_ " ucap kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal dan tanpa sadar kembali menusukkan duri di hati sungmin yang terluka.

" Eung... Baiklah, Besok aku akan pergi bersama Ryewook saja kyu. Aku ingin tidur sekarang, _Jaljayo_ kyu " Ucap sungmin berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

" _Ne jaljayo , hyung_ "

Dan mereka pun tertidur. Ah tidak, sepertinya hanya kyuhyun yang tertidur.

Sementara sungmin , kembali menangis dalam diam. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun-lah yang mampu membuat Lee Sungmin dengan mudahnya tersenyum,tertawa, ataupun menangis.

_Kapankah __K__yuhyun sadar?_

==================================== Love Kyumin==============================

_Aku belajar untuk melupakanmu_

_Melupakan kebersamaan kita_

_Melupakan kenangan-kenangan itu_

_Melupakan cinta ini_

_Membiarkanmu pergi bersamanya_

_Namun pikiranku terus menerus di bayangi olehmu_

_Tentang apa yang kau lakukan , di mana kau berada dan dengan siapa_

_Mengapa sesulit ini untuk melupakanmu_

_Bahkan untuk sejenak_

Malam hari di kota Paris.

Kota ini begitu cantik saat tengah malam.

Walaupun udara di Paris sangat dingin dan salju yang menutupi kota Paris. Namun tak menyurutkan niat orang-orang menikmati kota Paris ini.

Seorang namja manis bermantel merah muda , memakai sarung tangan dengan warna senada serta memakai masker dengan warna yang sama pula -Sungmin- tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian sambil menikmati suasana di kota paris.

Ini adalah malam terakhir ia berada di sini. Dengan penyamarannya, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke menara Eiffel , untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Sesampainya di menara Eiffel , Ia pun langsung membayar tiket masuk dan menaiki lift menuju bagian observasi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit , Lift itu pun akhirnya berhenti.

Dan saat pintu terbuka , Orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift tadi pun segera keluar , Termasuk namja aegyo ini.

Dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan dari atas menara Eiffel.

Hamparan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota sangat indah menyerupai bintang-bintang yang ada di langit.

Sungguh sangat amat menakjubkan bagi sungmin, Hingga ia terpesona dan melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Ternyata , Kedatangannya ke sini benar-benar tepat.

**Sungmin pov**

Huwahhh... Benar-benar indah. Ternyata benar yang di katakan orang-orang selama ini , Kota Paris benar-benar menakjubkan.

Seandainya saja kyuhyun bisa datang bersamaku kemari, Pasti akan lebih indah.

Aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang di suguhkan di depan mataku. Pemandangan kota Paris dengan lampu-lampu kota berwarna-warni dan langit yang cerah bertabur bintang. Sungguh sangat indah.

Yah, Walaupun aku sangat kecewa karna kyu menolak ajakanku kemarin.

Hah,Ya sudahlah lebih baik aku menikmati pemandangan ini. Sangat sangat indah.

**22.13 , Paris**

2 jam telah berlalu.

Hari sudah semakin malam.

Dan sejak tadi aku terus saja memperhatikan pemandangan menakjubkan ini tanpa menghiraukan sekitarku.

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel karna besok pagi-pagi sekali kami akan berangkat ke Taiwan.

Saat aku akan beranjak , Aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Suara yang selalu menemaniku di setiap tidurku. Suara dari orang yang sangat aku cintai. Kyuhyun.

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku mencari suara itu dan di sebelah kiriku, aku melihat dia disana.

Kyuhyun bersama seohyun.

**Sungmin pov end**

Saat ini , Tepat di depan mata sungmin , Kyuhyun tengah bertekuk lutut di hadapan seohyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah kepada seohyun.

" Seohyun-ah , Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Namun aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku juga mengetahui segala hal tentangmu " Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas gugup.

" Seohyun-ah, Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi _yeojyachingu_ku? " ucap Kyuhyun berharap-harap cemas.

Suasana hening seketika.

Kyuhyun tampak gelisah menunggu jawaban seohyun.

" Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mau menjadi _Yeojyachingu_mu, _Saranghae_ " ucap Seohyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun pun berdiri kemudian langsung membawa Seohyun ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan. Dan Tanpa mereka sadari , seseorang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan terluka dan tatapan tak percaya.

**Sungmin pov**

_Ini tidak mungkinkan?_

_Ini tidak mungkin._

_Kau pasti berbohong kyu !_

_Kau pasti bercandakan ?!_

_Ini terlalu cepat !_

_K__au __bahkan __belum benar-benar mengenalnya dengan baik !_

_Ku mohon seseorang , Bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini !_

_Hiks, Ku mohon !_

Batinku berteriak.

Suara tautan bibir mereka dapat aku dengar dengan jelas. Mereka berciuman beberapa menit lalu menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta. Membuatku merasa hancur. Membuka lebih lebar luka yang sebelumnya sedikit tertutup.

_Ya tuhan_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari pemandangan menyakitkan itu?_

_Tidak bisakah kau menulikan telinga ku?_

_Suara dan pemandangan itu sungguh membuatku sakit._

_Seandainya aku tidak datang kemari ,_

_Apakah hal ini tidak akan terjadi ?_

Airmataku pun terjatuh tanpa bisa aku bendung.

Pertahananku pun runtuh untuk bisa menjadi orang yang tegar.

Dengan segera aku pun berlari menuju lift terdekat.

Tidak sanggup melihat lebih lama pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

Setelah keluar dari lift ,aku pun berlari menuju hotel sambil terisak.

" Hiks , Airmata bodoh berhentilah ! Hiks , Mengapa tidak mau berhenti ?! Ku mohon berhentilah ! Hiks " Racauku sambil terus berlari.

" Hiks , Sakit sekali , Sesak , Hiks " Racauku lagi sambil memukul-mukul dadaku yang terasa sangat sesak dan sakit.

Sesampainya di kamar , aku pun langsung merebahkan tubuh lemahku di kasur.

Sambil terisak pelan meredam tangisanku agar tidak membangunkan siapapun.

Tak berapa lama, Terdengar langkah kaki dari luar menuju kemari.

Aku pun langsung duduk dan mengusap dengan kasar airmatku.

Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cklek

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan aku pun langsung di peluk seseorang yang ternyata Kyuhyun hingga aku hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

_Pelukan hangat ini, Bisakah aku terus merasakannya ?_

" _Hyung_ ! Aku telah berpacaran dengannya ! " Ucap kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan sorot mata bahagia.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungku berdenyut sangat kencang hingga membuat dadaku terasa sakit kembali.

Dan mata ku pun mulai terasa panas mendengarnya.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya.

" Ya.. Selamat ya kyuhyun-ah " Ucapku sambil tersenyum miris , Yang tentunya tidak di ketahui oleh kyuhyun.

" Kau tau hyung, Tadi aku mengungkapkannya dengan...bla bla bla " Kyuhyun pun memulai ceritanya.

Kyuhyun terus saja menceritakan kejadian yang barusan di alaminya bersama Seohyun tadi.

Dan itu membuatku merasa ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

Aku pun merasakan mataku mulai memanas.

_Tidak. _

_Jangan sekarang._

_Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya._

" Hiks "

Satu isakan yang kukeluarkan menandakan bahwa semua pertahananku runtuh.

**Sungmin pov end**

" Hiks "

Kyuhyun terus saja bercerita tanpa menyadari keadaan sungmin.

Sampai ia mendengar tangisan sungmin.

" Hyung , Gwanchana ? " Tanya kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir.

" _Hiks_ , Airmata bodoh !

_Hiks_ , Kenapa tidak bisa berhenti , _Hiks_ , Bodoh ! "

Racau sungmin di tengah-tengah isakannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung menarik sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa hyungnya menangis. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menyimpan semua pertanyaannya dan berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

" Sttt... _Uljima hyung_ , _Uljima_ , Jangan menangis lagi , Tenanglah aku selalu ada bersamamu _hyung_ " Ucap kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan sungmin yang masih terisak di dadanya.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun , Langsung menarik dirinya dari pelukan kyuhyun.

" Kau bohong kyu! , Hiks , Kau bohong! , Buktinya kau selalu bersamanya ! , Tak taukah kau, bahwa aku...aku..."

Sungmin seketika itu juga tercekat. Menyadari bahwa dia hampir saja mengungkapkan perasaannya.

" Aku, Apa _hyung_ ? Katakanlah _hyung_ ! "

Kyuhyun terlihat tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata kyuhyun.

" Aku...aku menyayangimu , kyuhyun-ah " Ucap sungmin dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara rasa gelisah , Ragu , dan takut.

" Ya , Aku juga menyayangimu karena kau _hyung_ ku " Ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan kyuhyun pun merasakan hatinya kembali hancur. Dan sungmin pun kembali tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Emosi kembali menguasai diri sungmin. Dan kini ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

" TIDAK KYU , AKU MENCINTAIMU. TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENGANGGAPKU BUKAN SEBAGAI HYUNG. TAPI SEBAGAI ORANG YANG MENCINTAIMU ?! _Hiks_ , Kyu kumohon , _Hiks_. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti ? " Sungmin sudah tidak peduli dengan para member lainnya di dorm mendengarnya.

Sudah cukup ,Sungmin sudah merasakannya bertahun-tahun memendamnya sendirian. Merasakan sakit yang terus menghujam hatinya. Dan selama itu pula namja jangkung itu tak pernah menyadarinya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahannya.

Kyuhyun yang semenjak tadi memasang raut wajah tidak percaya pun kini memasang wajah stoic-nya. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Sungmin menyukai dirinya. Ah , tidak , sungmin **mencintai** dirinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah menyadarinya. Perhatian dan kasih sayang yang di berikan Sungmin sangat berbeda dari hyung-hyungnya yang lain.

" Kau tau kan _hyung_ , Aku bukanlah seorang gay sepertimu. Aku masih normal _hyung_, Dan jangan harap aku bisa membalas perasaanmu. " ucap kyuhyun, menatap sungmin dengan pandangan sinis.

" Kau...menjijikan sungmin hyung. "

Deg

Deg

Deg

.

_Apa ?_

_Apa yang kau katakan Kyuhyun-ah ?_

_Apakah aku semenjijikan itu ?_

_Cinta yang menyakitkan seperti sebuah luka_

_Cinta ini terjebak di dalam airmata kepedihan_

_Hatiku berteriak hanya memanggil-manggil dirimu_

_Walaupun sakit, sangat sakit, sesakit ini_

_Perasaan mencintaimu ini, cinta ini begitu menyakitkan_

_Kau yang selalu aku cintai selalu menatap kearah yang lain_

_Sementara aku selalu menatapmu_

_Terus dan terus seperti itu_

_Sampai kapankah?_

_._

_._

TBC

Huwaaa Jeongmal khamsahamnida atas review nyaaa ^_^

Mind to RnR again ?

Saran dan kritik sangat di terima ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I Love You**** Chapter 4**

**Cast** : - Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Angst, Hurt, Romance

**Disclaimer** : Cho kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin Dan Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Saya hanya pinjam nama.

**Warning** : Author Newbie, Typos, Cerita Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

**Summary** : _Terkadang cinta itu butuh penyesalan , Agar kita mengetahui seberapa besar kita mencintainya._

_MalaLee_

_._

_._

_._

_Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Because I Love You**_

* * *

_It can't be if it's not you_

_I can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like __this_

_It's fine even if my heart's hurts _

_Because i'm just in love with you_

_I cannot send you away one more time_

_Whatever I try to live without you_

_I can't live without you_

* * *

"Kau menjijikan sungmin hyung " ucap kyuhyun memandang wajah sungmin dengan tatapan jijik. Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi dan menutup pintu lebih tepatnya membanting pintu.

**Brug**

Setelah kyuhyun pergi sungmin tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya dan kyuhyun.

* * *

**Sungmin POV**

_"kau menjijikan sungmin hyung"_

_"kau menjijikan"__  
_  
Kata itu terus terulang-ulang di pikiranku . Aku tau, sangat tau dari awal perasaanya itu salah.

Tapi apakah ia memang semenjijikan itu? Kenapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini kepadanya?  
Sungguh, jika dia bisa dia sangat ingin menghilangkan perasaan yang salah ini, dia ingin membuang perasaan ini.

_Ya Tuhan... Apa salahku hingga kau membuatku seperti ini?_ Batin Sungmin.

* * *

_I want to be close to you everyday_

_I want to love you_

_But why are our hearts so different __with each other?_

_Why I am the only one who wants and wants you?_

* * *

Sejak saat itu semuanya menjadi sulit untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu menghindarinya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi tidur di kamarnya dan Sungmin. Ia lebih memilih menginap di hotel atau tidur di kamar dengan hyungnya yang lain. Bahkan saat berpapasan dengan Sungmin pun kyuhyun seolah-olah tidak menganggap sungmin ada.

Perilaku Kyuhyun pun sukses membuat Sungmin _down_. Sungmin bahkan sempat sakit karenanya. Anemianya kambuh , dan itu membuatnya harus beristirahat di kamarnya selama 3 hari. Dan bisa ditebak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menjenguknya saat itu.

Semua member Super Junior yang mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin pun hanya bisa diam. Mereka tak berani mencampuri urusan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Apalagi urusan mereka adalah urusan hati.

* * *

Saat ini, Sungmin di diundang ke sebuah acara vairty show. Entah Sungmin sedang sial atau apa , yang di undang ke acara itu hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun saja.

Sejak tadi pun Kyuhyun tak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan ia membuat jarak dengan Sungmin. Seolah-olah Sungmin adalah mahluk yang pantas untuk di jauhi.

Saat ini, tibalah sesi tanya jawab yang akan di pandu oleh presenter acara tersebut. Kemudian, yang pertama di tanyai oleh presenter tersebut adalah Kyuhyun. Setelah itu baru dirinya.

" Kyuhyun-_ss__h__i_, Seperti apa sosok Sungmin-_sshi_ di matamu? Hubungan kalian sangat dekat selama ini." tanya seorang presenter di acara vaerity show itu secara tiba-tiba.

**Deg**

Seketika sungmin refleks menahan napasnya . Hatinya sangat berdebar menunggu jawaban kyuhyun . Bukan karena cinta tapi karena takut. Takut jika Kyuhyun akan memberitahukan tentang penyimpangannya itu kepada semua orang. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika semua orang tau ia memiliki perasaan pada seorang namja , membuat Sungmin sangat takut.

Tidak , ia tidak takut jika dirinya yang menerima resikonya. Akan tetapi , itu juga akan berimbas kepada semua orang. Terutama kepada keluarganya dan Super Junior.

Sungguh, dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain terluka. Cukup hanya dirinya saja yang terluka.

"Dia _hyung_ yang baik untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya dan pandangannya yang tetap menatap kamera.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memandang Sungmin. Bahkan dari awal acara dia mengacuhkan selalu Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris, penuh luka.

Ya tuhan, betapa ia merindukan kyuhyunnya yang dulu. Kyuhyunnya yang selalu memandanginya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun hanya kasih sayang seorang _dongsaeng _pada _hyung_nya. Itu sudah cukup bagi Sungmin. Daripada keadaan yang seperti ini, sungguh membuatnya tidak tahan.

"...min-_sshi_" ucap presenter memanggil Sungmin yang sepertinya masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Sungmin-_ssh_i" Ucap presenter acara reality show tersebut dengan sedikit keras sehingga menyadarkan sungmin yang lagi-lagi melamun.

"Ah, iya. Maaf saya sedikit melamun tadi. Ada apa Jong geuk-_sshi _? " Tanya Sungmin pada presenter itu dengan gugup.

'_Aish, pabboya. Kenapa tadi aku melamun sih'_. Batin Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, _gwanchana_. Tadi saya bertanya, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin-_sshi_? mengingat kalian sangat dekat. Bahkan ada fans dirimu dan Kyuhyun yang mengatas namakan diri mereka JOYers" Ucap sang presenter mengulang pertanyaannya membuat Sungmin tersenyum sedih mengingat hubungannya akhir-akhir ini bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun adalah _dongsaeng _yang sangat baik untuk saya. Dan saya sangat menyayanginya." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya. 'Mencintainya lebih tepatnya'. batin Sungmin.

"Ah sungguh, kalian akan menjadi pasangan yg sangat serasi. Dengan Sungmin yang sanhgat manis dan Kyuhyun yang tampan. Namun, Apabila Sungmin adalah seorang _yeojya_ tentunya. Hahaha" Ucap sang presenter yang sukses menohok hati sungmin. Mungkin bagi sang presenter itu adalah sebuah candaan namun tidak bagi Sungmin. Perkataan itu seolah-olah sebuah belati yang menusuk jantungnya.

Yah seandainya saja dia seorang _yeojya_. Pasti tidak akan sesulit ini. Namun dia cukup bersyukur menjadi seorang _namja_. Jika dia seorang _yeojya_, belum tentu dia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Pujaan hatinya.

Dengan takut - takut ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun untuk melihat reaksinya sekarang. Wajah Kyuhyun tetaplah datar namun dia masih bisa melihatnya, rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Pertanda bahwa ia sedang marah.

Dan tak di sangka, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya .Saat pandangan mereka bertemu Sungmin bisa melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah berbicara atau lebih tepatnya mengancam dirinya. Membuatnya harus kembali menelan pahit.

_'Jangan pernah berharap lee sungmin'_

Reality show itu berlangsung sangat lama bagi Sungmin. Dia merasa tidak nyaman berada di sana. Terlebih, dia duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Itu sungguh ingin membuatnya lari dari acara tersebut. Aura yang di keluarkan Kyuhyun sungguh menakutkan. Maka dari itu saat acara itu , selesai Sungmin langsung bergegas pergi dari sana.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dengan kasar menuju toilet hingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan . Dia ingin berteriak minta tolong. Namun saat ia melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya, Sungmin terdiam. Dia menemukan Kyuhyun di sana.  
Seketika jantung Sungmin pun berdebar. Berbagai pertanyaan pun hinggap di kepala cantiknya.

_'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kyuhyun me__nariknya__ ke sana? '_ ucap sungmin dalam hati.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang berada di kepalanya membuatnya ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum Sungmin mengutarakan pertanyaannya , Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke dinding dan memerangkap Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah kyuhyun sangat dekat sekali dengannya hingga membuat dia mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Aroma yang sangat memabukkan bagi Sungmin.

" Kau ! jangan pernah berharap bisa mengambil hatiku. Dan Aku tidak akan pernah membalas rasa menjijikan itu. Ingatlah baik-baik tentang itu ! " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mulut tajamnya dan nada dingin yang mengancam. Jika ini di dalam komik, maka tergambarlah aura hitan yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Kyuhyun_-ah_"

"TIDAK, Aku muak denganmu. Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan perasaan itu Lee Sungmin ? "

"Aku...Aku tidak bisa maaf-" Lirih Sungmin. Namun ucapannya di potong oleh Kyuhyun.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. Ini salah. Ini salah _hyung_. Kita tidak boleh seperti itu. Kita sesama _namja _Sungmin _hyung_. Tolong…..Hilangkan perasaan itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut yang selalu bisa membuat hati Sungmin tenang.

"Hiks..Maaf Kyu, maaf."

Dan wajah Kyuhyun pun langsung berubah. Yang semula lembut menjadi datar.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku jika kau belum menghilangkan rasa itu. Atau aku akan membencimu _hyung_."

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin di toilet. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali terpuruk karena kata-kata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah...jangan...jangan membenciku...Kumohon…." Lirih Sungmin.

"Aku..aku akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini. Asal..hiks..asal kau tidak membenciku Kyuhyun-ah….Hiks. "

Sungmin terus menangis di sana. Meratapi dirinya yang seperti ini. Meratapi perasaan bodoh yang semakin hari semakin bertambah. Perasaan bodoh yang menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Yang dulunya sangat harmonis sebagai _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_.

Airmata Sungmin semakin deras mengingat kenangannya dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Seandainya waktu bisa terulang kembali. Seandainya saja kemarin dia tidak terbawa emosi sehingga dia menyatakan perasaannya. Seandainya saja...

* * *

_I don't have enough confidence more and more__  
__to overcome myself_

_I hope this tears will stop running someday_

_Someday after this darkness clear up_

_I hope the warm sunshine dries these tears_

_But wait it'll come_

_Although the night is long, the sun comes up_

_Someday my painful heart will get well_

_Someday… Someday…_

* * *

Terlihat seorang _namja_ berdiri menyandar di pintu toilet tersebut. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya dia sedang mendengarkan tangisan seseorang yang menyayat hatinya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Tak lama kemudian, setitik airmata jatuh mengenai bajunya.  
Kemudian _namja_ itu bergumam lirih. Sangat lirih sehingga hanya dirinya saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

_"...maafkan aku Sungmin hyung"_

_"...Aku menyayangimu"_  
.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Special thanks for :

_**Kyumin joyer, Melsparkyu, **_

_**CloudsKMS, KyuminSaranghae, **_

_**Sissy, Abilhikmah, **_

_**Cho Adha Joyers, Danactebh, **_

_** 137 and Guest**_

Mind to RnR again ? Please

Jeongmal Khamsahamnida~ ~ ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I Love You Chapter 5**  
Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Sungmin

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Romance

Disclaimer : Cho kyuhyun milik Lee  
Sungmin Dan Lee Sungmin milik Cho  
Kyuhyun.  
**Saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : Author Newbie, many of Typos, Cerita**  
**Pasaran, EYD berantakan.**

Summary : _Terkadang cinta itu butuh  
penyesalan , Agar kita mengetahui  
seberapa besar kita mencintainya._

* * *

MalaLee

.

.

.

.

Present

.

.

.

.  
Because I Love You

* * *

_Terdapat dua hal yang sangat menyakitkan yaitu _

_Mencintai seseorang yang tak juga membalas cintamu _

_Dan Merindukan seseorang yang tak sedikitpun merindukanmu._

* * *

Hari minggu yang sangat cerah. Tanpa adanya awan hitam dan hujan. Dengan burung-burung kecil yang bertengger manis di pohon, bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat indah. Sangat menenangkan hati yang mendengarnya. Selain itu udara pagi ini sangat menyejukkan bagi siapa saja yang menghirupnya.  
Suasana yang damai dan tentram , serta jalanan yang masih tampak sepi karena hanya terdapat segelintir orang yang sl bangun pada pukul 05.00 am di hari libur ini. Kebanyakan mereka menghabiskan waktunya dengan beristirahat di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Namun seperti biasa, keadaan dorm super junior sangat ramai pagi ini. Dengan suara teriakan sang leader-leeteuk- yang sibuk membangunkan member super junior yang masih betah bergumul dengan selimut, bantal, serta guling kesayangan mereka. Suara ribut di dapur yang tak lain di timbulkan oleh 2 namja manis kita, Ryewook dan sungmin yang sedang sibuk memasak makanan untuk semua member. Tentunya tak asing lagi buat kita mengetahui jika duo namja manis ini memiliki bakat dalam hal masak-memasak.

Hari ini memanglah hari libur yang sebenarnya sangat ingin mereka nikmati namun dengan jadwal mereka yang menggunung tentunya mereka tidak bisa menikmati hal tersebut.

Satu persatu anggota super junior sudah berkumpul di meja makan yang panjang tersebut. Wajah mereka masih tampak sangat mengantuk dan beberapa kali mereka menguap.

"Taraaa, Makanan sudah siap. Silahkan di makan " Ucap Sungmin semangat sambil membawa piring berisi masakan dengan ryewook yang mengikuti di belakang sungmin yang juga ikut menaruh masakannya ke meja di bagian tengah.

Well , sepertinya Sungmin sudah melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Yaah, mungkin.

Kemudian Ryewook duduk di samping Yesung dan Sungmin yang duduk di samping ryewook.  
Namun Sungmin merasa ada yang kurang , lalu dia pun memeriksa satu persatu hyung dan dongsaengnya yang ada di meja makan itu. Dan benar saja, Sungmin tak melihat Kyuhyun di situ. Kemudian dia pun bertanya pada Leeteuk tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Emm...hyung, Dimana Kyuhyun? "

"Entahlah Sungmin-ah, Mungkin sebentar lagi dia kesini " Jawab Leeteuk sambil mengambil sayur yang ada di depan Donghae.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Srek**

**Brak**

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun pun datang dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Yang tentu saja, perilakunya membuat Leeteuk kesal.

"Yak Evil ! Apa-apaan kau ini ? Cepat habisi makananmu dan kita berangkat " Ucap Leeteuk sambil memukul centong sayur yang ada di tangannya ke kepala kyuhyun sedikit keras. Namun hal itu tak membuat Kyhuhyun bergeming sedikitpun. Dia tetap setia merebahkan kepalanya ke meja makan dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya dia kelelahan atau kurang tidur.

"Yakk! Aishh...magnae cepatlah sarapan, jangan tidur terus ! Dan kurangi bermain game hingga larut malam ! " Kesal Leeteuk sambil memukulkan centong sayur dengan keras ke kepala Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat sang empunya kepala meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Yak ! Sakit hyung. Kau ingin membuat otak jeniusku menjadi bodoh ya? Kenapa tidak memukul Donghae hyung saja. Dia kan sudah bodoh jadi tidak masalah " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mulut pedasnya, Sukses membuat namja yang di sebut-sebut namanya tadi marah lalu berlalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian Donghae pun dengan senang hati menjitak kyuhyun dengan keras hingga membuat kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan karena merasakan ketiga kalinya sakit di kepalanya.

" Yakk ! SAKIT ! Apa-apaan kau hyung ? " Ucap Kyuhyun jengkel. Bagaimana tidak, kepalanya sudah sakit di tambahi sakit lagi. Nanti bagaimana jika dirinya yang jenius menjadi bodoh seperti ikan itu?. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Pikir Kyuhyun berlebihan.

" Itu balasanku magnae ! Jadi terima saja dan habiskan sarapanmu. Waktu kita hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi " Ucap Donghae santai sambil memakan sarapannya. Sedangkan member yang lain hanya menggeleng-geleng menatap pemandangan yang biasa terjadi itu dan melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda itu. Yah.. Kecuali namja kelinci itu. Dia menatap khawatir kepada namja yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya itu.

_'Pasti sakit sekali'_ ringis Sungmin tak tega.

Kemudian suasana hening. Hanya ada suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Semuanya tengah sibuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka masing-masing. Sampai kemudian acara sarapan mereka terintrupsi dengan sebuah suara dari seorang namja yang tergesah-gesah menuju mereka. Yang ternyata adalah prince manajer.

"Oke semuanya! Time's up. Sekarang bersiap-siap menuju mobil ! " Perintah manajer hyung yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menghentikan sarapan mereka dan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka.

Kemudian setelah beberapa menit, mereka sudah duduk di mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke salah satu stasiun TV KBS.

Sesampainya di sana mereka pun langsung memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Super Junior' di depan pintunya. Disana mereka memperbaiki make up mereka sehingga mereka tampak tampan sekali.

Sekarang mereka tengah tampil di atas panggung menyanyikan lagu dan Sorry sorry. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat total dan profesional sehingga membuat mereka semakin awesome.  
Teriakan para fans mereka atau biasa di sebut ELF pun mengiringi aksi panggung mereka yang memukau.

1 jam kemudian acara tersebut pun selesai. Mereka kembali ke mobil untuk jadwal mereka selanjutnya.

"Hyung, Apakah aku ada jadwal setelah ini ? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada manager hyung.

"Sepertinya tidak ada kyu, Memangnya kau mau kemana setelah ini? " Tanya penasaran manager hyung pada Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kencan dong hyung hehehe "

"Huuu dasar magnae ! Kau pasti ingin berkencan dengan Sungmin kan? Bilang saja begitu. Sungmin juga tidak ada jadwal sepertimu kok " Ucap Manager hyung dengan santainya membuat namja kelinci di sampingnya tersentak.

"Bukan dengan dia, Tapi dengan Seohyun hyung " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Err~ kau ada masalah dengan Sungmin ya? Jika iya , cepatlah berbaikan. Tidak baik terus marah-marahan seperti ini " Nasihat manager hyung. Namun ucapannya tak di tanggapi oleh Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Dia pun hanya bisa menghela napas. Terbiasa dengan keadaan tidak di pedulikan seperti ini.  
Suasana di mobil pun hening seketika.  
Mobil yang membawa 5 orang itu pun melaju menuju dorm mereka.

Sesampainya di dorm, Kyuhyun yang memang tidak ada jadwal pun langsung memasuki kamarnya diikuti Sungmin yang ikut menuju kamar. Sementara para member yang lainnya hanya mampir sebentar dan langsung menuju lokasi jadwal mereka selanjutnya. SEhingga hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dorm sekarang.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Kyuhyun memakai kemeja berwarna biru yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan manly. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun pergi keluar melewatinya tanpa kata. Seolah-olah Sungmin tak ada di sana.  
Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas lelah. Pasti selalu begini. Sejak dia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai jaket tebal berwarna merah muda , warna favoritenya dan syal dengan warna senada serta celana jins berwarna hitam. Dia tampak sangat manis memakainya, membuat dirinya semakin tampak seperti seorang yeojya.

Dia memutuskan berjalan-jalan di taman yang terletak di dekat dorm mereka untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya.

Suasana taman lumayan sepi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada di situ. Namun inilah yang paling Sungmin suka dari taman ini. Taman ini memang selalu sepi, entah kenapa. Padahal taman ini sangatlah indah. Dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang nan asri, Suara burung yang berkicau ,Air pancuran dengan kolam yang terletak di tengah taman serta bunga-bunga berwarna warni yang menambah keindahan taman itu. Mungkin orang-orang di sekitar sini sangatlah sibuk sehingga mereka tidak punya waktu untuk datang kemari.

Kemudian Sungmin duduk di sebuah bangku yang di sediakan di taman dan menatap hamparan bunga-bunga indah yang berada di depannya. Sungguh membuat hati Sungmin damai melihatnya.

Kemudian Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman. Di sana dia melihat kakek dan nenek sedang asik bercengkrama dengan sang nenek yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kakek. Sungguh romantis sekali.  
Kemudian Sungmin juga melihat pasangan suami istri dan seorang gadis kecil yang bermain bersama. Suara tawa renyah sang gadis kecil dan senyuman kedua orang tuanya seketika membuatnya terenyuh.

Dia jadi teringat keluarganya. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat merindukan keluarganya saat ini. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia didera permasalahan yang cukup memberatkannya. Seandainya saja dia bisa pulang. Namun jadwal yang menggunung itu selalu tak mengijinkannya pulang. Sungmin pun juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**Cesss**

Rasa dingin benda yang di tempelkan ke pipinya pun membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. Hampir saja dia jatuh dari kursinya. Kemudian Sungmin mendengar suara tawa seseorang di sebelahnya. Ternyata itu Jungmo. Seorang namja yang dulu menjadi temannya saat dia masih menjadi trainee di SM.

"Hahaha...Kau sangat lucu Sungmin-ah. Jangan melamun terus. Tidak baik melamun sendirian seperti ini Sungmin-ah " Ucap Jungmo sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin setelah dia berhasil meredam tawanya.

" Yaa! Jungmo-ah, Kau cari mati ya?! " Kesal Sungmin dengan muka cemberutnya dan mata yang melotot pada namja di sebelahnya. Untung saja dia tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung. Jika punya, mungkin dia tengah di rawat di rumah sakit sekarang.

" Jangan seperti itu sungminie. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu saja " Timpal Jungmo dengan santai.

**Ctakk**

"Awwh, Ya! Ming, ini sakit sekali " Ucap Jungmo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan Sungmin.

" Biar saja, Kau sendiri yang memulainya " Marah Sungmin pada Jungmo.

"Aishh jangan marah seperti itu dong, Bagaimana kalau aku traktir ice cream? " Tawar Jungmo yang membuat mata Sungmin berbinar-binar.

"Arraseo 5 cup Ice cream rasa strawberry ne" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Jungmo. Membuat Jungmo terpesona melihatnya.

"Arra, Kau tunggu sebentar di sini ne? Aku akan membelinya "

"Yeyyy, Terima kasih Jungmo-ah " Ucap Sungmin dengan gembira membuat Sungmin tampak terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manis. Ikut mengukir senyuman di bibir Jungmo. Demi apapun, Jungmo akan membuat senyuman di bibir Sungmin terus menerus merekah seperti sekarang. Janji Jungmo pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepeninggalan Jungmo, Sungmin lalu mengedarkan pandangannya lagi pada sekeliling taman. Tatapannya berhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya sedang menunggu seseorang. Sosok itu mengenakan jaket berwarna biru dan masker berwarna sosok itu yang terus melihat jam tangannya. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti sosok Kyuhyun, Pujaan hatinya. Kemudian, Sungmin pun berdiri dari tempat kursinya, Berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang yeojya berbaju merah tengah menghampuri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat senang, lalu melepaskan maskernya dan kemudian memeluk yeojya itu yang dikenali Sungmin adalah Seohyun. Sungmin pun terdiam di tempatnya. Dia ingin pergi dari sana. Namun kakinya seperti di paku sehingga tak bisa bergerak. Matanya menatap sendu.  
Sungmin terus melihat pemandangan itu dan hatinya lagi-lagi teriris-iris saat melihat Kyuhyunnya berciuman dengan yeojya itu. Mereka bahkan saling melumat dan menghisap bibir satu sama lain.

Dan lagi-lagi entah kenapa, Kepalanya tak bisa berpaling dari sana. Matanya pun tak mau dia pejamkan. Sungguh hatinya serasa hancur sekarang. Sungmin mulai merasa matanya memanas dan akhirnya kristal bening itu pun terjatuh. Sungmin menangis. Dia sungguh tak tahan untuk menahan tangisannya. Sehingga akhirnya dia menangis dalam diam tanpa satupun isakan dari bibirnya

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil Jungmo yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin. Lalu dia menepuk bahu Sungmin yang langsung membuat Sungmin sadar.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Sungmin menubrukkan tubuhnya ke dalam dada Jungmo. Membuat Jungmo kaget dan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Reflek Jungmo pun memeluk Sungmin.

**Hiks**

Satu isakan pun lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin tak kuat lagi menahan isakannya. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah tempat untuk bersandar. Dan kebetulan hanya ada Jungmo di sana.

Jungmo yang mendengar isakan Sungmin pun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia juga tak mempedulikan kemejanya yang basah akibat air mata Singmin Kelinci manis ini sungguh tampak rapuh sekarang. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin menangis seperti ini. Tapi dia bertekad akan mengembalikan senyuman namja yang sebenarnya sangat di cintainya ini.

Kemudian Jungmo pun melihat Kyuhyun dan seorang yeojya di sana. Dan dia bisa menyimpulkan jika yang membuat Sungmin seperti ini pasti dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mulai lemas dan kemudian jatuh. Jungmo pun langsung menangkap tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya.

_'Awas saja kau Cho Kyuhyun '_ Batin Jungmo marah.

Lalu Jungmo pun berlalu dari situ sambil tetap menggendong Sungmin menuju mobilnya

Dan ternyata ada sepasang obsidian tajam yang sejak tadi mengikuti arah di mana Jungmio dan Sungmin pergi.

_'Ck, Apa-apaan Sungmin dengan namja sialan itu'_ Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Lalu tanpa mempedulikan rengekan manja yeojya yang berada di sebelahnya itu. Kyuhyun langsung pergi menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan Seohyun di taman itu.

**Poor Seohyun.**

Di perjalanan, Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas biasanya. Sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya asal. Di pikirannya terputar kejadian di taman. Di mana Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah di peluk dan digendong oleh Jungmo. Entah kenapa dia sangat kesal dengan itu. Dia sangat tidak rela Sungmin dengan namja itu.

"Arrgghh, Ada apa denganku ! " Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

_'Tidak, Aku masih normal. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Sungmin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak Mungkin'_ Batin Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_Because I was hurting over a foolish love_

_I only gave you a selfish love_

_No telling you that I love you and just watching over you_

_ I regret it_

_Saying I'm sorry, saying I love you_

_You can't hear it anymore_

_But now I am shouting out to you_

_I'm saying that I can only see you_

_I'm saying that I love you_

_I'm saying that I only see you_

_Even when I close my eyes_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Special thanks for :

**Adekyumin joyer, ****melsparkyu**

**kyuminsaranghae ****,abilhikmah**

**sparkkyushi, ****137**

**danactebh, winecouple, **

** .94, kyumin joyer**

**sissy and guest**

.

.

.

.

Makasih yang udah ngereview, favorite and follow fanfic ini.

Jeongmal mianhae kemarin pendek banget hehehe

tapi udah ini udah panjang kok 2000 word lebih

.

.

So, mind to read and review again? please

Khamsa ~ ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Perview chapter**_

Di perjalanan, Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas biasanya. Sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya asal. Di pikirannya terputar kejadian di taman. Di mana Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah di peluk dan digendong oleh Jungmo. Entah kenapa dia sangat kesal dengan itu. Dia sangat tidak rela Sungmin dengan namja itu.

"Arrgghh, Ada apa denganku ! " Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

_'Tidak, Aku masih normal. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Sungmin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak Mungkin'_ Batin Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Because I Love You Chapter 6**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan other

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Disclaimer : Cho kyuhyun milik Lee  
Sungmin Dan Lee Sungmin milik Cho  
Kyuhyun.  
**Saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : Author Newbie, many of Typos, Cerita**  
**Pasaran, EYD berantakan.**

Summary : _Terkadang cinta itu butuh  
penyesalan , Agar kita mengetahui  
seberapa besar kita mencintainya._

* * *

MalaLee

.

.

.

.

Present

.

.

.

.  
Because I Love You

* * *

_Terkadang kita sungguh ingin segalanya berbeda, tetapi ternyata kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengubah apapun. Lalu kita pikir, ketika kita bisa berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan membodohi diri sendiri, itu sudah cukup. Tapi percayalah, itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Karena hati yang di bodohi pasti akan selalu meminta kebenaran._

* * *

**20.00 PM, Seoul**

**Eunggh**

Seorang namja tengah menggeliatkan badannya di sebuahQueen bed di sebuah kamar dengan dinding berwarna putih dengan aroma citrus yang menyebar di kamar itu. Namja itu kemudian membuka manik foxynya perlahan. Matanya lalu mengedarkan arah pandangannya ke segala arah sambil mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang entah terbang kemana saat dia tidur tadi. Namja itu mengerjap lucu sekaligus bingung akan keberadaannya di tempat yang tidak dia kenali ini.

Sungmin pun kemudian mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir hingga dia berada di kamar ini. Seketika dadanya terasa sesak . Mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca, bulir-bulir airmata mulai terkumpul di kelopaknya. Namun sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahannya. Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya dia menangis. Dia bahkan tak mengenal tempat ini, bisa sajakan dia mengalami hal-hal buruk nantinya. Maka dari itu, Sungmin segera beranjak dari kasur itu dan pergi keluar. Namun langkahnya tertahan saat bunyi pintu dari arah sebuah kamar yang kemungkinan kamar mandi itu mulai terbuka.

**Cklek**

Aroma Citrus yang segar mulai menguar dari arah kamar mandi. Dari arah kamar mandi munculah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang tak lain adalah Jungmo.

"Min, Kau sudah sadar ? Gwanchana ? " Tanya Jungmo seraya mendekati Sungmin yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat tidur.

" Mengapa aku ada disini ? " Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ditanyakan Jungmo.

" Kau tiba-tiba pingsan tadi. Aku tidak tau membawamu kemana. Tentunya aku tidak ingin mempunyai resiko jika aku membawamu ke dorm, Min. Dan ini adalah apartemen pribadiku."

"Aku ingin pulang" lirih Sungmin.

"Tidak sebelum kau merasa baikkan"

"Aku ingin pulang. Kumohon "

"Tapi—"

**Ting Tong**

Perbincangan mereka terpaksa berhenti karena suara bel apartemen Jungmo yang di tekan dari luar.

"Ah! Mungkin itu pesanan makanan yang tadi sudah ku pesan. Aku akan membukanya dulu. "

Namun saat akan melangkah, Jungmo merasakan ujung kaosnya ditarik oleh Sungmin. Dia pun menoleh dan melihat wajah memelas dengan Puppy eyes Sungmin yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terjerat dengan pesonanya.

"Please, Jungmo-ah. Aku ingin pulang"

"Haah...Baiklah, Tapi setelah kau habiskan makananmu. Dan aku akan mengantarmu, Min." Putus Jungmo. Dan Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jungmo pun kembali dengan membawa dua porsi bulgogi ditangannya. Kemudian dia menyiapkannya di meja makan dan duduk di sebrang Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu duduk di meja makan.

" Selamat Makan " Ucap Jungmo dan Sungmin bersamaan, membuat senyuman merekah di bibir masing-masing.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hanya suara garpu dan pisau yang bersentuhan saja yang terdengar, meramaikan suasana makan yang sunyi ini. Jungmo terlihat sedang mengamati Sungmin yang sedang asik dengan acara makannya. Sementara Sungmin terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil menyuapkan sepotong demi sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

'Apakah dia sudah makan ? Apakah dia makan dengan baik ? Sudah tidurkah dia ? ' Batin Sungmin bertanya. Dan tentu saja kalian pasti tau bahwa Sungmin pasti tengah mengkhawatirkan bocah evil itu.

Ya tuhan...Lee Sungmin, tidak sadarkah kau telah di sakiti olehnya berulang-ulang kali ? Dan lihatlah di depanmu ada seorang namja yang sangat mencintaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Hmm, mungkin benar kata orang, bahwa cinta itu buta. Tidak perduli bahwa dia sudah berulangkali menyakitimu,tidak perduli berulangkali dia mencaci makimu, kau masih saja tetap mencintanya.

Acara makan pun selesai. Sesuai janjinya, Jungmo pun mengantarkan Sungmin ke dormnya menggunakan mobil Jungmo. Suasana di mobil sangat sunyi. Selama beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Jungmo pun tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Dan akhirnya, dia pun mulai membuka suara.

" Sungmin-ah, Apakah kau sudah baikan ?"

"Nan Gwanchana Jungmo-ah. Jangan khawatir " Senyum singkat terulas di bibir pink Sungmin.

"Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu " tanya Jungmo ragu.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa Jungmo-ah ? Tanyakan saja."

"Err...Apakah kau masih mencintainya ?" Pertanyaan Jungmo membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Em..ya tentu saja" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Apakah...Apakah aku tak memiliki kesempatan lagi Sungmin-ah ?" Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku tak tau Jungmo-ah "

Seketika jawaban dari Sungmin membuat Jungmo terdiam. Lalu Jungmo pun tak lagi membuka suaranya, membuat Sungmin merasa tak enak kepada Jungmo.

**Ckit**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm Super Junior. Namun tak terlihat tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka untuk turun dari mobil. Keduanya masih menatap lurus pemandangan di luar mobil. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sungmin-ah, Apakah aku boleh memelukmu ?"

Sungmin masih terdiam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Jungmo. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Hingga beberapa saat, Sungmin pun menjawab.

"Baiklah..." Dan akhirnya Jungmo pun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Bisa dirasakan Jungmo tubuh itu bergetar pelan. Menandakan bahwa Sungmin tengah menahan tangisannya.

"Sstt...menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Jangan memendamnya sendirian. Aku akan membantumu Sungmin-ah. Aku pasti akan membantumu. "

**Hiks**

Satu isakan pun lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Jungmo merasakan kemeja yang di kenakannya mulai basah seiring dengan bertambahnya isakan Sungmin. Di usapnya punggung Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang serta tak lupa membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terus meluapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya sangat rapuh itu. Biarlah untuk kali ini saja dia meminjam bahu seseorang untuk menguatkannya. Membantunya mengurangi beban mental dan fisik yang selama ini dia tanggung. Juga meluapkan sakit hatinya karena seseorang.

Satu jam kemudian, isakan Sungmin pun tidak terdengar lagi. Lalu secara perlahan, Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukan Jungmo dan bergegas mengusap air matanya.

"Terimakasih, Jungmo-ya. Terimakasih."

" Ya...Lain kali jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, berbagilah denganku. Percayalah, kau akan merasa lebih tenang setelahnya. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu Sungmin-ah."

" Eum, Jeongmal gomawo. Aku masuk dulu Jungmo-ah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak " Sungmin pun tersenyum manis pada Jungmo, meskipun jejak-jejak airmata masih tampak samar di pipinya. Lalu Sungmin pun beranjak keluar dari mobil Jungmo. Dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dorm.

Namun sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, Jungmo memanggilnya. Sungmin pun berbalik ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan..

**Cup**

Tak di sangka, saat dia berbalik, Jungmo mencium pipinya. Sungmin pun membulatkan matanya syok.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Sungmin-ah " Jungmo mengacak pelan rambut blonde Sungmin yang membuatnya semakin tampak manis. Dan Sungmin pun tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Arraseo, selamat malam Jungmo-ah "

"Selamat malam Sungmin-ah "

Sungmin pun segera berbalik menuju pintu dorm kemudian menutupnya. Meninggalkan Jungmo yang dari tadi masih mengikuti arah kepergian Sungmin. Kemudian dia pun mendongak ke arah atas dan menyeringai ke arah sana.

**Brumm**

Suara deru mobil Jungmo meninggalkan parkiran dorm Super Junior.

Dan ternyata di balkon salah satu kamar di lantai sebelas yang merupakan dorm Super Junior, Terlihat Seorang namja jangkung tengah berdiri sambil melihat ke bawah. Lebih tepatnya ke arah parkiran yang tadi di tempati oleh mobil Jungmo. Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Terlihat wajahnya mengeras dan sorot matanya sangat tajam. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

Dia muak dengan seringai itu. Seolah mengatakan jika namja itu menang. Sungguh jika dia bisa, dia akan melompat dari balkon ini dan membunuh namja itu. Karena dia telah berani menyentuh namja penyuka kelinci itu. Namja itu miliknya ! Dan tak ada yang boleh meyentuhnya kecuali dirinya.

Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersadar. Dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa aku marah? Cih, dan apa tadi... namja itu miliknya ? Astaga sepertinya dia harus memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. ' Batin namja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Yaa...teruslah menyangkal Cho.

* * *

_I can't believe it_

_I'm seeing you like this_

_I hate that you're with someone else_

_I hate when someone holding you_

_I hate when someone hug you_

_I don't know what my feeling now_

_But I think I got jealous_

* * *

Pagi ini seperti biasa, semua anggota Super Junior berkumpul di meja makan untuk memulai acara sarapan pagi mereka. Ya...Terdapat sebuah aturan yang tidak tertulis di dalam Super Junior bahwa mereka harus sarapan bersama setiap pagi kecuali ada jadwal yang memang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Itu semua bertujuan agar kebersamaan mereka tetap terjaga, meminimalisir konflik yang biasanya terjadi di antara grup yang beranggotakan banyak orang.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan kecuali Sungmin yang sepertinya baru berhasil dibangunkan oleh Ryewook. Semenjak kejadian itu, Sungmin memang sudah jarang bangun pagi dan memasak, Entah mengapa.

Canda tawa menghiasi sarapan pagi itu. Dan akhirnya terlihatlah Sungmin yang akhirnya ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

**Srek**

Terdengar suara bangku yang di tarik Sungmin membuat seluruh penghuni yang berada di situ menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

"Oh, Hai hyung. Bagaimana tidurmu ?" Tanya Donghae perhatian.

" Gwanchana, Aku baik-baik saja Donghae-ah." Jawab Sungmin dengan tersenyum.

" Tentu saja baik. Bukannya dia tadi malam di antar oleh Jungmo." Cletuk Heechul.

"Apakah kau habis berkencan dengan Jungmo, Hyung ?"

"Kemana saja kalian seharian kemarin, Hyung?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus membombardir Sungmin. Sungmin pun dibuat bingung ingin menjawabnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata teman-temannya secerewet ini.

" Aku tid— "

**Trak**

**Srek**

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat semuanya melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang tentunya tidak di hiraukan oleh magnae itu. Dia melenggang pergi dengan cueknya menuju pintu keluar dorm. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin pergi, entah kemana.

"Ada apa dengan bocah evil itu ? Bahkan makanannya pun belum dihabiskan" Heechul melirik makanan yang masih tersisa cukup banyak di piring Kyuhyun.

"Haah...aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dari kemarin dia bersikap seperti itu. Aku jadi khawatir dengannya." Ucap Ryewook dengan raut wajah khawatir sambil memandang ke arah kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, Sudah. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Bukannya kalian masih ada jadwal setelah ini, eoh? Biar magnae itu aku yang mengurusnya." Ucap Leeteuk menengahi.

'Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah dia sakit? Tuhan...kumohon, Jagalah dia.' Doa Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

**11.00 PM, Seoul**

Hari sudah sangat malam. Namun Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Bukan karena dia insomnia atau apa, dia hanya sedang khawatir. Kyuhyun belum pulang semenjak dia meninggalkan dorm tadi pagi. Tadi dia mendapatkan informasi dari asistennya Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun sudah pulang dengan menaiki mobilnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang, Kyuhyun sama sekali belum pulang ke dorm sampai sekarang.

Alunan lagu Bittersweet milik Super Junior pun terdengar di handphone Sungmin. Sungmin pun bangkit dan meraih handphonenya yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

'_Kyunnie calling'_

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menelponnya, semenjak keadaaan mereka seperti ini tentunya.

" Yeob—"

"Apakah ini benar nomor Lee Sungmin?" Terdengar suara seorang namja dari handphone Kyuhyun. Itu pasti bukan suara milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Ya, benar"

"Bisakah anda menjemputnya sekarang? Dia sepertinya mabuk berat dan dari tadi terus memanggil-manggil nama anda."

"Ah, ya. Saya akan menjemputnya. Ada di mana dia sekarang?"

" Dia berada di mirotic club."

"Baiklah, Terima kasih."

Setelahnnya, Sungmin pun langsung meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya kemudian beranjak menuju mobilnya. Pikiran Sungmin benar-benar kalut sekarang. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Mengapa dia bisa sampai mabuk seperti itu? Sungmin benar-benar panik. Dia pun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Beruntung jalanan terlihat sepi sehingga dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Sesampainya di bar, Sungmin segera masuk dan mencari Kyuhyun. Aroma alkohol, rokok dan lain-lain berlomba-lomba merasuki indra penciumannya. Dia sungguh tak suka berada di sini. Dia lebih baik menghabiskn wine di kamar daripada di tempat seperti lagi, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun berada di tempat seperti ini.

Kemudian Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata Kyuhyun tengah berada di pojokan bar tersebut. Benar saja, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mabuk denga muka yang memerah.

" Kyuhyun-ah ayo kita pulang sekarang"

Dengan susah payah, Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya dan sungguh itu butuh perjuangan keras karena Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya meracau tidak jelas. Sesampainnya di dorm, dengan hati-hati Sungmin pun kembali memapah tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Untungnya Kyuhyun sudah berhenti meracau, tidak seperti tadi. Syukurah, setidaknya Kyuhyun tak membangunkan seluruh penghuni dorm. Bisa gawat nanti jadinya.

Sungmin pun kemudian membaringkan Kyuhyun di kasurnya yang terdapat di sebelah Sungmin. Saat Sungmin ingin beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun, Sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas badan Kyuhyun. Dan yang semakin membuatnya terkejut adalah Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang masih belum beranjak dari dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tersadar dan mencoba melepaskan lengan yang mengurung tubuhnya. Namun bukannya lepas malah Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

" Ming-ah"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Adakah yang masih mengingat atau menunggu fanfic ini?

Jeongmal mianhae untuk update yang sangaaaat lama. Mala lagi sibuk di real. Dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas dan hapalan lomba yang membuat otak mala meledak. Aigooo

Terima kasih buat yang udah me-review, follow dan favorite fanfic ini. Jujur mala ngerasa gak pede dengan fic ini. Tapi tetap berusaha membuat ff ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyaaaaak ^_^

Mind to Review again ? #pinjam puppy eyes Ming


End file.
